Darth Tyranus Update
The Darth Tyranus Update is an update for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was released on Wednesday, January 23, 2019.Community Calendar: January The update most notably includes the release of the dark side Separatist villain Count Dooku, also known by his Sith alias Darth Tyranus, to the game. Other notable additions and changes include: *Geonosis map added to Blast, Heroes vs. Villains, and Arcade modes. One Community Transmission was released leading up to the update, which detailed the release notes of the update. Additionally, one Community Update video was released that detailed the content of the update. Patch notes New Content Features *Count Dooku is now playable and unlocked via Credits. Count Dooku comes with three abilities: Lightning Stun, Expose Weakness, and Duelist. *Geonosis is now available on Blast, Heroes Vs Villains and Custom Arcade. Hero and Class Changes *Fixed several issues with abilities not always registering due to map geometry factors. Force heroes whose abilities' reliability should be improved include , , , Rey, , Kylo Ren. Iden Versio's "Stun Droid" as well as Emperor Palpatine's "Electrocute" have also been improved. *Fixed issues where the audio for several character's dialogues was reversed or missing. *Fixed an issue where Iden Versio's "Friend in Battle" Star Card and 's "Bounty Claimed" Star Card would show the wrong icon. *Fixed issues that would occasionally lead to lightsaber blocking not being able to deflect attacks from enemies. *Fixed an issue where Emperor Palpatine's "Chain Lightning" could damage Obi-wan, even when blocked. *Fixed a visual clipping issue with Obi-Wan Kenobi's fingers in the "Fighting Stance" Victory Pose, while the General Kenobi appearance was activated. *Fixed an issue where Obi-Wan's "Your Move" emote would play out-of-sync, when playing in a language other than English. Darth Maul *Fixed an issue where Darth Maul's "Choke" ability would occasionally throw opponents in the opposite direction. Leia Organa *Fixed an issue where Leia's "Laser Brain" Epic Star Card would occasionally cause the alternative fire damage of Leia to vary when equipped. Alternative fire damage when "Laser Brain" is equipped is now consistently 190. Captain Phasma *Fixed an issue where Captain Phasma would not always take reduced damage when using the "Survivor" ability, while the "Not Hard Enough" Star Card was equipped. *Fixed an issue where the "First Order Sentry Droid" ability was not always firing at targets that were too close. *Fixed an issue where General Grievous could occasionally use the "Thrust Surge" ability on a Speeder without animation or ability cooldown. Boba Fett *Fixed an issue where Boba Fett's "For The Hunt" in-game UI was being triggered in the last spot where he activated it, rather than his actual location. *Fixed an issue where Chewbacca would occasionally be able to use the Slam ability twice, when pressing the ability button at the end of the ability animation. *Fixed an issue where Han Solo would occasionally be able to use the Shoulder Charge ability twice, when pressing the ability button at the end of the ability animation. Darth Vader *Fixed an issue where Darth Vader was able to jump twice if the "Focused Rage" ability was used mid-air. *Fixed an issue where Darth Vader was unable to move players while using "Force Choke". Kylo Ren *Fixed several issues that affected the gameplay of Kylo Ren's "Frenzy" ability. It is now finding targets better and successfully doing multiple hits if only one target is available. If there are several targets, Kylo Ren will jump between them. A targeting system has now also been added for the ability. *As a result to above changes, the "Bloodlust" Star Card has now been changed so that Kylo Ren deals additional damage per strike, instead of increasing the amount of strikes. The possible total amount of damage that can be inflicted on a target is now 360 points. Specialist *Fixed an issue where the Specialist would cause too much melee damage when attacking from the back, with the "Stealth" Star Card equipped on Epic. Melee damage from the back should deal 150 points. Assault *Fixed a visual issue where smoke after the Acid Launcher ability was used would occasionally not show. Game Mode and Map Changes Blast *Fixed an issue with the Squad Spawn default camera that prevented from being added to the Blast rotation. Extraction *Adjusted exterior lighting in Tatooine: Jabba's Palace, in order to improve gameplay during the final phase. Geonosis (Galactic Assault) *Fixed issues where players could get stuck on certain rock formations. *Fixed an issue where the Objective UI was misleadingly decreasing under certain circumstances in Phase 3 on Geonosis. *Fixed an issue where scoring events would not register while capturing the objective in Phase 3. *Overall VFX polish pass on Geonosis (Visual updates on toxic waterfall, Spider Droid explosions, size of backdrop footprint effects, background lasers caused by Spider Droids). Theed (Galactic Assault) *Fixed an issue where the would consistently display as "Out of Range" on HUD. Crait *Fixed an issue where flickering black screens would be occasionally encountered on Crait when the graphics quality on PC was set to low. Kessel - - Takodana *Fixed several map geometry and collision issues that would occasionally allow players to stay in Out Of Bounds areas. Vehicles Changes *Fixed an issue where the pilots of the AT-TE and vehicles would receive personal damage from certain hero abilities. Vehicles now take proper hull damage when hit by these abilities. AAT *Fixed an issue where users would occasionally spawn on top of each other when spawning with two AATs at the same time. AT-TE *Fixed an issue with collisions occasionally occurring within the wreckage of the AT-TE when it is destroyed. Lando and L3-37 Millennium Falcon *Fixed an issue where health regeneration delay was not being properly reduced by equipping the "Repair Systems" Star Card on "Lando And L3-37 Millennium Falcon". General Changes/Misc *Fixed an issue where cancelling or failing matchmaking while on the Frontend Menu, would occasionally cause certain UI options to become unresponsive until the player changed screens. *Fixed issues that would occasionally lead to "No Data Available" messages to display at the End-Of-Round screen, when a player has played several Arcade matches prior to joining. *Fixed an issue where the Frontend menu text would not be displayed correctly when booting the title with the console location set to certain regions. *Made additional polish fixes to the layout of the Custom Arcade menu and the accompanying map planet textures. *Fixed an issue that would cause an error message to display on the Timed Challenges screen under the Career menu. *Fixed an issue where lightsaber audio would be occasionally missing when transitioning out of an Emote that turns the lightsaber off. *Fixed an issue in which the Crates submenu would occasionally remain on the screen as an overlay without any functionality. *Fixed a lighting issue that would cause the faces of certain characters to appear overly shadowed during Emotes. Known Issues *An issue has occurred with Obi-Wan and Rey not always being able to block attacks from Darth Vader or from Count Dooku, when his Duelist ability is active. The issue is being investigated and expected to be fixed at a later update. References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)